brofistfandomcom-20200214-history
Countfreddy/Crunkmaster Part II
Countfreddy/Crunkmaster Part II is a 2008 thriller/drama film by director Mark Rooney. Due it's deep storyline, acting, innovative cinematography, and genius observations of the human race and mankind as a society, it is often considered the greatest film of all time. The film was filmed in high-contrast black and white, which set the standard for the use of black and white in films after the invention of Technicolor. Mark Rooney wrote, directed, and starred as the film's protagonist Ronaldo. Plot Summary The film opens in stark black and white as a figure pushes open a doorway in the house. The figure heads through a hallway and down a staircase, where we see Ronaldo staring pensively at a sink. Antoine enters and tells Ronaldo that somebody stole his laundry detergent. Antoine tells Ronaldo they need to discuss the old business, to which Ronaldo replies angrily that those days are behind him, to which Antoine tells him it's Halloween. Knowing this is the perfect day for dismemberment, Ronaldo stares at him and gives the Rooney Smile. Outside, a group of parents let their kids go trick or treating outside the house. As they converse, the kids are taken inside, and the parents quickly go after them. As they delve deep into the house, the parents slowly begin to realize that their inner nightmares are coming alive, and their sanity starts to break. The deeper they go into the house, the further their minds fold, and it gets harder to proceed. Finally, they reach the attic where Ronaldo and Antoine sit. One of the parents asks him, "What have you done with our children?" to which Ronaldo replies, "The question is not what I have done to your children, but what am I going to do to you?" (Note that the delivery of this line alone won him the Oscar for Best Actor.) Ronaldo proceeds forward and murders them. We see Ronaldo reading "The Man in My Basement," by Walter Mosley, surrounded by rabbit people and Antoine. Periwinkle enters and informs them that they are out of pickled scallops. This news sends Ronaldo into a deep depression and falls into a recessive state inside his own mind. When he comes out of it, they carry the bodies down to the basement, where they beat them to death with shovels. As the group relaxes from their murder, they hear groans, and realize with horror that the bodies are making the noise. Upon further investigation they realize that they have come back from the dead, as zombies. Ronaldo's voice pierces the blackness of the room they are hiding in. "How are we going to defeat these zombies that are right outside our door?" He asks. "Aw hell nah!" Antoine replies. This brief exchange gives a lot of insight into the relationship between the two characters, and is one of the more revealing and personal moments in the film. Out of the darkness emerges a Wise Old Man, who tells them he has the solution. Though Ronaldo questions him, the old man assures him that right now the only thing that's important is keeping them alive. Ronaldo and Antoine decide to trust the mysterious sage, but before he can give them his advice the undead break down the door. The group barely escapes, and a chase ensues through the night. Many of their friends are killed and eaten by the undead following them. They flee through the house in one of the most cinematically gripping action sequences of all time. They finally find refuge in another area of the house. Ronaldo stares out of a window as dawn breaks. They think all hope is lost, but then the wise old man speaks. "We're going to run," he says. "Where to old man?" Ronaldo replies. The old man looks at him. "The hills." The film cuts to the group running from the house and across a field, the film now in bright color as the day breaks. Antoine jumps on Ronaldo's back as they move. They finally reach the top of the hills at an iron fence, and stare at the morning sun rising on a new day. Antoine puts a hand on Ronaldo's shoulder. "Looks like we were closer to home then we thought," he says. Ronaldo falls to his knees, and the film ends. The credits are shown as the camera pans across the water and Gary Jules' "Mad World" plays. Metaphors and Meanings There has been much debate between film critics and philosophers alike over the meaning of this film, and much of the imagery in it. The following is a list of many of the images and metaphors used, and their possible meanings. Laundry Detergent In the beginning of the film, Antoine states that "somebody stole his laundry detergent." Many believe it is a metaphor for his innocence, and that Antoine is talking about how society has stripped him of it. The Children The children are an important piece of imagery in the film. Not only are they taken from their parents, but they are taken right from under their noses without them noticing, and due to the parents belief that "they are old enough to do things on their own." Many speculations have arisen from this scene. One is that the scene symbolizes how children are taken away from their parents at a young age and formed into what society wants them to be (Ronaldo beats them with a shovel, possibly symbolizing how society beats and hammers children into what they want them to be.) Another popular belief is that the children are now "old enough" to be taken by the government and society as we know it, and the parents relinquish them. The Rabbits One of the most talked about pieces of imagery is the rabbits. Though they walk and move and act like normal characters, much speculation has gone into whether or not they are actually there, or figments of Ronaldo's imagination. Nobody acknowledges the rabbits, not even the parents who are passed by two. Though Ronaldo doesn't talk to them either, the movie is from his perspective, so it is only logical to assume that they are in his mind. The most popular theory is that, in his deep mental state, isolated and alone in the house, with no pickled scallops, he has created friends and comrades to live with him, by his side. It is unclear whether Ronaldo is aware that they are figments of his imagination or whether he actually thinks they are there. The Undead The undead most likely symbolize the repentance of sins on judgment day. Ronaldo commits a sin by killing these people, and they rise and come back to haunt him and torment him. The Old Man The old man represents wisdom and possibly even the characters' beliefs in God, for he comes mysteriously out of nowhere and helps them to salvation, their promised land. An interesting thing to note is that Ronaldo is the only one who speaks or even seems to hear the old man, which has led to debate whether or not that is also a manifestation of Ronaldo's mind. The Hills The place the group ends in has been debated. Many have compared it to the Promised Land of Moses, or to the garden of Eden, or even to heaven itself. One popular belief is that when the zombies broke down the door, the group was killed, and the Old Man was an angel or even God himself, telling the group to continue on to heaven. Ronaldo The main character of the film, and one of the deepest characters in cinematic history. There are many questions to be asked, but most of the arguments are about his sanity. Many believe Ronaldo is hallucinating some, if not all, of the occurences in the movie. There are multiple theories as to his sanity. The first theory is that him and Antoine are real, the rabbits are real, and the zombies and the old man are real. This is a very literal interpretation of the film. The second theory is that him and Antoine, the zombies and the Old Man are real, but the rabbits are a figment of Ronaldo's lonely mind, created to keep him company. The third theory is that Ronaldo and Antoine and the zombies are real, but the Old Man and the rabbits are all figments of Ronaldo's mind. Whether he knows these are made up or thinks they are real is unclear. The fourth theory is that none of it is real, and Ronaldo has retreated deep into the back of his mind, where he created this entire story so he would not go insane by himself. In this theory, it is very likely that Ronaldo believes these things are actually happening. Part III Mark Rooney announced that Countfreddy/Crunkmaster Part III would begin production soon. Unfortunately Zach never released the film, and he sucks dicks.